


Control

by orphan_account, TWDnSlenderverseFangirl (orphan_account)



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Half-Sibling Incest, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TWDnSlenderverseFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Norman, you can't let her control you like that. Its unhealthy."<br/>Norman shuffled in his seat and turned to look at Dylan, a half smile creeping onto his lips. "Well, i let you control me, don't i?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Authors Note: Yoooo i just got done with season one of Bates Motel! I've seen most of season three, too, because when it aired i watched so i only have season two left <3 There's not a lot of plot in here, so no major spoilers. I hope you guys enjoy! :)

* * *

 

 "Norman, you cant let her control you like that. Its unhealthy."

 Dylan, having no where else to go at the moment, came home (to his disappointment) to a stressed Norma and the slave to her wishes, Norman. Norma was the kind of person to guilt trick him into doing things, like staying home everyday and not going out like a normal seventeen year old should. He should have a girlfriend, he should be going to parties, he should have friends.

 Norman shuffled in his seat to look at Dylan, a half smile creeping on his lips. "Well, i let you control me, don't i?"

 Oh geez. "That's a different _kind_ of controlling, dude. She's ruining your life. Are you going to stay with her forever?"

 He didn't reply. He turned back around and poked at his food.

 Dylan sat down next to Norman and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you should move with me. Two rooms, by the beach, and with my new job, im going to get it. Come with me."

 "I can't leave her, not how she is."

 With a frown, Dylan placed his lips on Norman's. "Think about it. I'm leaving here in a few weeks, and you should come."

 

XXX


End file.
